A Psychic's Chimera
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: When Ninten found a strange boy with a canon for an arm and eyes full of fear, he had no idea what he was getting himself into when he took the boy under his wing. Together, they'll fight against a new threat, and occasionally each other, in their journey to restore peace to the world, no matter the cost.


Author's Note: I've been a fan of this pairing for a while now, and I feel it's time I wrote something for them. This idea came to me while I was sick, and it was one of those sick days where you're just like "Uuughh, kill me, kill me now!" So yay for sickness!

Vladimir: Is there anything that doesn't inspire you?

Me: No. :D

Vladimir: Of course.

Disclaimer: The wonderful Shigesato-san owns 'em in games, but once you step into the world of fanfiction... Ohohohohohoho.

/OO/

Inside a cave, shadows danced along rock walls, cast from the warm orange glow of a campfire. Two young boys were beside it, one lying on his back, writhing and moaning in pain, while the other kneeled next to him and held his hand. "Oh god, I can feel it crowning!" The boy on the ground screamed, his body arching up from the ground as he tugged and pulled at his inky black hair.

The boy holding the hand of the one the ground sighed, shaking his head and looking down at the other boy. His piercing red and green eyes watched the pain hazed blue of the other in both concern and slight exasperation. "Master, you're developing a new psionic power, not giving birth," he said. Honestly, his master could be so dramatic at times. He knew that his master had gone through this before they'd met. Surely he hadn't reacted to the phenomenon like this every time... Had he?

The raven haired boy let out another groan, his face contorting in pain. His body spasmed in pain, lifting itself slightly above the rock floor as he yelled out "Well I might as well be!"

The ginger raised an eyebrow at the other boy, deciding to humor him. "Oh, and from where would you happen to be giving birth from, master?" He was a little curious on what his master's response would be. They were always pretty interesti-

"FROM MY FUCKING SKULL!" the boy screamed, his yell echoing throughout the cave.

Pretty interesting, and sometimes terrifying. "...Oh gods, I don't even want to imagine what that would look lik-"

"Aaahhhh!" His master began letting out loud screams that hurt the ginger's sensitive ears, screams that bounced around the walls of the cave before escaping into the night. His master would draw the attention of predators for sure if this kept up. He needed to find a way to keep his master calm while the new power developed. "Master, I know it hurts," he said in as soothing a voice as he could manage, "but you need to keep quiet. If we are attacked now, I will be unable to protect you as well as I normally would be able to. I'm in desperate need of repairs. Please, keep your voice down."

The raven haired boy whimpered, one of his hands clawing at the ground for something to hold onto as his body came back down. "B-but Clausy," he said in a pained whine, "it huuurts... I-I think it's going to be a really strong power!" Another scream of agony left the boy on the ground, his grip on the ginger's hand tightening to an extent that it was almost painful to him.

The ginger sighed, looking at his master worriedly, then pulled his hand out of the other boy's grip and covered up his mouth with it. "Do you remember what you told me the day we met?" he asked, looking down at eyes half shut in pain. "You found me laying on the ground in a cave very much like this one. I was almost completely covered in bruises and burns, and when I saw you, I tried to flee. But you stopped me." The ginger swallowed here, his own hand shaking almost as much as his master's was. "You told me to not be afraid. You told me that you knew I was in pain, but that if I just stayed strong for a while, you'd find someone to make it better. This is what I'm telling you now, master. Be strong. Be strong, master."

The dark haired boy stared up at the ginger with unshed tears in his dark blue eyes, staring at him for a few moments, then closed them as he nodded his head. The ginger removed his hand from his master's mouth, expecting him to make some kind of noise at first. He didn't. His master lay there in almost complete silence, save for the occasional grunt of pain that left him as he tried to handle the pain.

The ginger let out a sigh and left his master's side to look out the mouth of the cave, wanting to make sure that no predators were nearby. According to his master, the mountain they were on- Holy Loly, or something as ridiculous sounding as that- was home to quite a few monsters that'd give the two a hard time if they were to happen upon them. His mismatched eyes scanned the area outside the cave for any life, but he was unable to detect anything other than a few plants and non-lethal insects. Still, he remained vigilant and kept his eyes on the world outside.

"Claus?" The quiet and slightly strained voice of his master reached his ears, causing him to turn his searching eyes away from the bushes and trees in the distance to look at his master. "Yes master?" he responded curiously.

His master was quiet for a minute, taking the time to compose himself, then spoke once more in the same strained voice as before. "T-thank you. For everything. Getting us here, staying with me... Thanks."

Claus looked away from his master, the corner of his mouth curving up the slightest bit. "Anything for master," he muttered.

"I-I told you before," his master said, "use my name! I'll start screaming again if you don't!"

Claus rolled his monochromatic eyes at his master's words, but complied. "Alright," he said, "anything for Ninten."

/OO/

Author's Note: And there we have it! Chapter one for a ship that doesn't get enough love is complete! This fic is gonna be quite the ride, so I hope you're all ready for this. As always, don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Until next time, lovelies!


End file.
